stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The NCC Factor
-- 18:09, 20 September 2006 (UTC) User page Hi there, and welcome once again. Just wanted to say, you might want to put something on your user page--doesn't have to be anything extravagant. Lets us get to know you a little, and eliminates that red link username from your edits. If you need any help with anything, give me or Sneg a yell! --Sasoriza 18:58, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Hi. I am also a teenage Star Trek fan and from England, and I have been a fan since I was 8/9. Glad to have similar people around. Please contribute to the site any way you can. Cheers. --Luke80 19:38, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Doomsday Modifications Pay attention to the recommendation already made: "Needs more editorial work". Misspellings, grammar, missing words/choice of words, redlinks, and so on. --Sasoriza 11:53, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Just wanted to clarify exactly what you meant. --The NCC Factor 12:06, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Formatting Don't forget to italicize your ship names, avoid abbreviations (unless TOS, TNG, etc.) and spell-check your work before saving it. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 20:34, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Independent vs. Independant Just a reminder to use your computer's spell-checker. It's ind'e'''p'e'nd'E'nt... three Es, no A. --SasorizaA•T 19:34, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for pointing that out, I'll correct the uses of it. --The NCC Factor Talk 19:38, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Image:Tyson Ria Maxwell low.jpg The Doctor! That's a hoot. Lighting's wrong on Ria's face, but hey, I give you an A for effort. Did you make that pic? --SasorizaA•T 21:38, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeh I made it thanks! Yep I know the lightings a lil off, I'm still learnin. --The NCC Factor Talk 21:41, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I've made a better version now (at least I think it is, Zooey's face is white as a ghost! lol, why can I never find just the right pic of her? --The NCC Factor Talk 20:19, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :::Not to be critical, but, please, change it back. She looks like she sat on something which didn't feel too good.... --SasorizaA•T 20:29, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::lol okay, yeh the other ones better you can delete the new one. --The NCC Factor Talk 20:36, 5 December 2006 (UTC) "In progress" tags Try to go sparingly on the use of . I think we're confident that you're around and doing your stuff, and no one else is going to majorly edit or delete your articles. You don't have to keep putting the in-progress tag on them. At the same time, you have some that have been tagged for a few days, which is pretty much the limit for use; I'm removing the tags in case anyone wants to work on them. The protection isn't meant to be preventative. --SasorizaA•T 21:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Dam it, Jim! *Thanks for the hello! --McCoy 02:07, 16 December 2006 (UTC) HF shortcut Hey NCC, just wanted to let you know I changed the HF shortcut to point to Hailing Frequencies, since it's probably more likely to be used. You can still use STHF. 00:23, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Please how do http://stexpanded.wikia.com/cs/wiki/Main_Page ???? Might have been me advise st. to or create possibility translate articles and these pages into Czech?? I don't know how it be to make and wanted would am do Czech mutation these pages give the glad hand?? thanks then http://stexpanded.wikia.com/cs/wiki/Main_Page Petr Template:Starship-sidebar-advanced to you man - that is nice work. -- 01:17, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank-you very much, I am honoured! :D --The NCC Factor Talk 11:19, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Unity II Did you get the email that I sent you with the storyline attached? --Luke80 12:32, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :I did however I never got a chance to look at it as for some reason I have lost Microsoft Word, and I haven't been doing much new fan-fiction work either. --The NCC Factor Talk 12:43, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::I have completed the final draft of the Crusade script if you are interested in reading it! --Luke80 18:37, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Very interested, please. --The NCC Factor Talk 18:40, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Of Gods and Men Just wanted to extend a big THANKS!! for putting that up. I haven't much time for websurfing anymore, and it might have been a while before I saw that, otherwise. In other words, I didn't know about it... and I am now officially freaking out. That put a bright spot in some otherwise droll days for me lately. Again, thanks a lot, and my hat goes off to you. (Can't wait for the whole series! OMG! That ''cast!) 02:19, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome, I've known about it for some time and was surprised that such a high profile production wasn't on here so I created the page. I too am very excited to watch these episodes! --The NCC Factor Talk 15:46, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Email Hey NCC, do you have a contact email I can email you at? I checked your website and couldn't find any. (You don't have give it out if you don't want to) Here's mine. --Hawku 13:06, 12 July 2007 (UTC) "Forge of Destiny" I'm writing a Star Trek: Unity II story entitled "Forge of Destiny" (set in mid-2387), where my ship the USS Odyssey-A and its crew find that the Forge and the Vorsoth (from Elite Force) are bulding a new race of warriors to conquer the galaxy ect ect... and with the ending, I intend to leave it open for them to return. But I realised that you are also doing a Forge story for Pioneer and I was wondering if there were any references you wish me to make to your story or any ideas you might want to include? --Luke80 08:39, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::My forge story is set in 2388 so I would probably make a few references to Unity in that (I haven't gotten around to making many direct references in my stories yet because I haven't watched any episodes of Unity II yet, dial up connection, not the best for loading YouTube videos lol) so no need for you to make any references. --The NCC Factor Talk 10:03, 2 August 2007 (UTC) NX class Cochrane Hello just a quick question whats the registry of the NX class Cochrane in your fan fiction (01gricer) :To be honest the registry isn't mentioned in the episode (not so far anyway, I'm not finished writing it) but I think I'd intended it to be NX-09. --The NCC Factor Talk 11:11, 13 August 2007 (UTC) A discussion you may want to take part in There is a discussion you may want to take part in at Star Trek Expanded Universe talk:Hailing Frequencies#Proposed retargeting of HF.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 18:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Removal of PNR Well, continue tagging then. Just because you never finished you don't have to remove your stuff but the choice is yours. – 16:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I posted what you told me too by the way. Does that mean I have to keep tagging or will they all just get deleted? --The NCC Factor Talk 16:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about tagging any more. I'll start going through and removing the pages from the series category and hunting down stuff in shared articles. – 16:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! Much appreciated. --The NCC Factor Talk 16:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC)